


Love on the Brain

by jadethirlwall



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadethirlwall/pseuds/jadethirlwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie doesn’t see him, but she feels his presence as she opens their small fridge’s door and looks for an apple or a banana or whatever she can find. She’s not going to acknowledge him until he speaks, and he knows that.</p><p>“You okay?” She hears Aaron’s deep voice, and goosebumps cover her body almost immediately. She will never understand how he has this effect on her now because he definitely didn’t use to have it before they started doing whatever they were currently doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by this tweet/picture: https://twitter.com/AkaJadeAmelia/status/716959265164898304

Perrie sees the picture as she scrolls down her Instagram feed, and her heart stops for a second before she reads the caption, a sigh of relief passing between her lips when she realizes that her name doesn't appear on it.

They're having a party in the tour bus because they don't have a show the next day, and almost everyone is drunk at this point. Jesy and Jake are the first ones to go to bed, probably seeing this as a chance to have sex because the others won't hear them thanks to the music and the laughs and the loud conversations happening all at the same time. Leigh-Anne is messing around on her phone, snapping silly videos with Adam and one of Claudimar and Luke dancing to Rihanna's _Work_ earlier that night, everyone looking as drunk as she knows they are, but they also look really happy, and the sight makes her smile.

Jade is sitting in one of the booths, her phone on one hand and a bottle of beer on the other one, waiting for Jed to FaceTime her and tell her how did his night go. His band is opening for The Killers tonight, and she knows that it's a big deal for her friend's boyfriend because they're his favorite band. Perrie knows how hard is to have a long distance relationship, especially when you're in different timezones most of the time, but unlike her and her ex-fiancée, Jade and Jed seem to be handling it well. Perrie knows whenever Jade gets a text or a snap from Jed because this little smile appears on her face and she looks like she knows a secret than no one else does. The blonde girl thinks that it's adorable, and she's glad that her sister is in love again.

A loud laugh from Wolfgang pulls her out of her thoughts, and she turns just in time to see Jaron trying to drink a beer without using his hands, something that she knows it's going to end in a mess that she isn't planning on cleaning.

“Aren't you gonna stop them?” She asks Paul, who is sitting in front of her. Paul, who is also seeing Jaron trying to lift a bottle of beer using only his mouth, turns to her and meets her eyes for a couple of seconds before shrugging, making the singer roll her eyes.

“I'm not cleaning after them tomorrow. And neither are the girls.” Perrie warns him, and Paul just chuckles before returning his attention to their private show.

“I will make sure that they clean their mess in the morning. It may help them forget their hangovers.” Paul says with a devilish smile before he stands up and goes to join Randall and Nick at the other side of the bus, closer to the action.

Men.

Perrie shakes her head before sighing and closing her eyes, resting her head against the leather seat. She's tired, but she doesn't want to sleep, yet. Not like it's possible with all this noise, anyways. Plus, she's hungry again, which it's stupid because they just had McDonald's a couple of hours ago. That had been their last stop before they started this little party.

Opening her eyes once again, she decides to go to the kitchen on the lower deck and look for something to eat.

* * *

She doesn't see him, but she feels his presence as she opens their small fridge's door and looks for an apple or a banana or whatever she can find. She's not going to acknowledge him until he speaks, and he knows that.

“You okay?” She hears Aaron's deep voice, and goosebumps cover her body almost immediately. She will never understand how he has this effect on her now because he definitely didn't use to have it before they started doing whatever they were currently doing.

She takes an apple and a bottle of water before closing the fridge's door and turning to look at him, nodding in the process. Aaron's leaning against the wall, his muscular shoulder pressed against it, his hands inside his black sweatpants' pockets, which she thinks are hanging way too low on his hips, but she isn't going to say anything about it. He had taken off the jumper he was wearing earlier, revealing a grey sleeveless shirt that is at least two sizes too small for his huge body, but once again, she isn't going to say anything about it.

“Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired, but I don't think this bloody party will end any time soon and my back is fucking killing me.” She tells him before opening her bottle of water and taking a gulp from it, feeling kind of thirsty all of a sudden.

Aaron just rises an eyebrow and shifts, his body no longer pressed against the wall.

“Come here.” He tells her, and now it's her turn to rise one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Aaron just laughs softly, but it sounds deeper than it should because that's just the way his voice is.

Perrie takes a bite of her apple before getting closer to him, and the first thing he does once she's standing in front of him is reach out with his index finger and follow the juice that escaped from the fruit when she bit it, his long digit tracing her neck and up her chin until he reaches the side of her mouth, and once he has collected all the juice he sucks his finger clean.

It takes everything in her not to moan, but she can feel her pulse quickening already, and it's making her head spin.

She has no idea what does he want until he takes the bottle of water from her hand and interlaces their fingers, pulling a little from her hand before he guides them to the leather couches just outside the kitchen. He sits down with his back against the arm of the sofa, his long legs stretched along the black fabric, and then he pulls Perrie to him, making her sit between his now open legs, but her back isn't pressed against his chest; there's actually some room between their bodies, and she's starting to understand what he wants to do.

They stay like this as she finishes eating her apple, a comfortable silence filling the room, and once she's done he takes whats left of it from her sticky hand and throws it in the closest garbage bin before giving her a napkin so she can clean her hand, which also ends in the bin moments later. He gives her back her bottle of water, from which she takes a few sips, before he opens his mouth again.

“Take off your jumper.” He says, and if it was any other guy telling her to do that she would slap him so hard that he would forget his own name, but this is Aaron, so she just leaves her bottle of water on the wooden floor of the bus before taking off her black jumper and throwing it to the other couch. She's only wearing a purple sports bra, but it's not like he hasn't seen her like this before.

She sighs when she feels his hands around her waist, and then he's pulling her closer to him, enough that he can start massaging her sore back, which feels fantastic. He really knows how to use his hands.

Everyone knows that she doesn't like silence that much, so she starts humming after a while, an unknown melody that she makes up in her head but that it doesn't sound half bad; maybe she should record it and use it in a song for their next album. She reaches for her phone inside her black sweatpants' pocket, but it's not there.

She freezes for a second, the humming also stopping, before she remembers that she left it in the upper deck. She whines without meaning to, and Aaron stops massaging her back.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks her, concern evident in his voice.

“No. I just realized that I left my phone upstairs. That's all.” She tells him, turning to look at him as best as she can because of their position before offering him a smile that he returns without missing a beat.

“Did you see the picture?” Aaron asks her after a few seconds, and Perrie nods before tying her hair up in a ponytail with a band that was on her wrist.

She knows what he's talking about; it's the picture she had been worrying about earlier.

Claudimar had posted a candid of all of them at McDonald's buying dinner earlier that evening. But, the thing is, you can't actually see her in the picture because Aaron's arm and body are pretty much covering her completely. You have to pay a lot of attention to the picture to figure out that it's actually her because you can see like two centimeters of her blonde hair. And Claudimar hadn't actually tagged her, so they could just say that it wasn't her, even if it was pretty obvious because of her hair and the jeans she had been wearing before she changed into her current pair of sweatpants.

“I can tell him to delete it if it bothers you.” He says after a while, and she realizes in that moment that she hadn't said anything, too lost in her own thoughts.

She turns around and makes him close his legs so she can sit on his lap and straddle his hips, his hands settling on her bare waist almost immediately once she's in a comfortable position, and her own hands press against his firm chest. It soothes her feeling his hard muscles rising and falling with his steady breathing, but that feeling doesn't last long as he starts tracing circles with his thumbs on her skin, sending a chill down her spine.

“I won't make him delete the picture.” She says, locking eyes with him, and then frowns a bit. “I think that would actually make things worse. If they figure it out, let them.” She shrugs, making him chuckle, the sound doing things to her.

“So, are you saying that you won't have a problem with this going public if it happens?” He asks her, rising an eyebrow playfully, and now it's her turn to chuckle.

“Aaron, we don't even have a label for _this_.” She reminds him, motioning to the both of them with her finger. And it's not like she's rushing to be in a relationship because she's honestly really comfortable with their current situation, but she also knows that it would be hard to explain to people outside their circle.

* * *

The first time they slept together they were drunk and in LA. Jaron couldn't make it to the US for their Ellen's performance, so Aaron had taken his spot. The girls and the Mix Men had gone out to celebrate the release of _Get Weird_ , and apparently she forgot that alcohol makes her handsy because the next thing she knew she was making out with Aaron in the middle of the dance floor at a random night club while they danced to the remix of some Beyoncé song.

After their little make out session, which apparently all their friends saw, they were inseparable for the rest of the night, and somehow she ended up sitting on Aaron's lap when they went back to the VIP area of the club. Jesy kept smirking at her whenever their eyes met, and ever single time Perrie would roll her eyes. Her friend had been trying to get her laid for the past month, so of course she was happy about the possibility of that finally happening tonight.

If she was being completely honest, she was also excited about that possibility. It had been a while since the last time she had gotten laid, and she missed it. Of course, Aaron hadn't told her anything yet, so maybe she should stop making assumptions.

As if he had been reading her mind, she felt a pair of plump lips ghosting over the shell of her ear a second later, goosebumps covering her skin as he gathered her hair and moved it to her other shoulder, out of the way. He had shaven the day they arrived to the US, but his beard seemed to grow really fast because there was already a good amount of hair covering his jaw and cheeks, and she loved the feel of it against her neck as he left a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, his arms tightening around her waist when he pressed his lips against her jawline, and she hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes until she opened them once again and saw Jade trying not to laugh as she looked at them from across the room, sitting next to a chatty Leigh-Anne and Wolfgang.

Perrie wanted to flip Jade off, but that would mean letting go of either her drink or Aaron's hand, because at some point she had set her left hand over his where it rest on her belly, so she just glared at her instead, and Jade winked at her in return.

Bitch.

“I'm going back to the hotel. Do you want to join me?” Aaron murmured in her ear, and she shifted on his lap so she could look at him.

“Yeah.” Perrie answered, and before she knew it they were making out in the back of an Uber on their way back to the hotel.

They ended up having sex in her room because he had to share his with Randall and they didn't want interruptions, and to say that the sex had been amazing was an understatement. If it had been this good while drunk, she couldn't imagine how it would be when they were sober.

* * *

She didn't have to imagine it for too long because they hooked up again, now completely sober, both times they performed on the X-Factor, and as she had expected it, those times had been even better than their drunken hook up.

They started hooking up regularly after those nights, only stopping during the break because both of them were spending time with their families, but they never talked about the status of their relationship. They weren't really seeing other people, but they weren't together either because it's not like they were going on dates or doing things that normal couples did.

They just had sex. Large amounts of it.

Their families and the girls and the Mix Men and their team knew what was going on between them because it wasn't like they were hiding it from them, but everyone just assumed that they were a couple when they actually weren't. At least not officially.

* * *

Back in the present, Perrie whines before pressing her forehead against Aaron's shoulder, her arms wrapping around his body as he starts running his right hand along her back, his other one still secure on her waist.

“Do you want us to be together? Like, for real? Because it's not like I'm against the idea, and you know that.” He tells her, and she leans back so she can look at his face. His beard is out of control at this point, but he hasn't had time to go to his usual barbershop, and he won't let Nick take care of it. She would be annoyed if he didn't look so good.

“I don't know.” She answers in a soft voice, and she knows that it's a shitty answer, but they're always honest to each other. It's part of the reason why their relationship works. “You know that I love being with you, but once this goes public, everything will change and you know it.”

Both of them cringe thinking about poor Jed and the way he gets attacked by their fans almost on a daily basis since Jade decided to go public with him; the first few months of their relationship they did't have to worry about haters or rude comments, and she knows that part of Jade regrets sharing her relationship with the world because things were a lot easier when only their family and friends knew about them. She doesn't want the same thing to happen to Aaron.

“I don't care about comments made by strangers, Pez. I care about what _you_ want. So, tell me. What do you want from me?” He asks her, cupping her cheek and caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. She takes his hand and presses a kiss to the palm of it before lacing their fingers and locking her eyes with his, her heart racing so fast that she thinks is going to burst out of her chest at any moment, but she knows what she wants and she has to say it before she changes her mind.

“I want to hold your hand in public. And hug you in public. And kiss you in public. I want you to be my boyfriend.” She says, her cheeks turning pink at her own confession because she hadn't planned on saying the last part out loud, but he seems to love it because this huge smile appears on his face, so bright that it reaches his eyes and illuminates the whole room.

“My girlfriend is adorable.” He says in such a cocky way that she can't help but laugh out loud, the sound filling the room, and if it wasn't for the music, she knows the whole bus would have heard it.

“Well, your girlfriend wants to kiss her boyfriend because she misses his lips.” She says with a playful pout, and a moment later he's pressing his lips against hers, making her sigh into the kiss as he always does because he's honestly that good of a kisser.

The kiss goes from innocent to heated in a matter of seconds, and suddenly there are too many layers of clothing between them.

Perrie knows that they can't exactly have sex here because anyone could walk in on them, but that doesn't mean that they can't have some fun. She starts to pull on Aaron's t-shirt as they kiss, and it doesn't take long before he gets the hint and breaks the kiss so he can take it off, revealing his perfect body. She has to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning at the sight in front of her.

She starts tracing the ripples on his chest and abdomen with her delicate fingers as he kisses her neck, making sure not to leave any mark because Adam will kill both of them if he has to cover her hickeys again.

Aaron's lips move south until he reaches her collarbone, and then he pushes Perrie's sport bra up just enough to give him access to her breasts. Her back arches when he takes her left nipple between his lips, and when his tongue starts circling the pink nub a soft moan leaves her mouth, her fingers tangling on his hair and pushing his head closer to her chest.

He's rolling her other nipple between his index finger and his thumb, and when the one between his lips gets hard he lets go of it with a popping sound and changes positions. Perrie's free hand is reaching inside his sweatpants, and when she starts caressing the skin just above the waistband of his boxer briefs with her index finger he bites on her right nipple, making her yelp.

She tugs from his hair until he lets go of her nipple, and then she's kissing his chest, licking her way down his body until she's kneeling between his legs. She nips the perfectly shaped V below his abs, and then she starts pulling his sweatpants and underwear down until his hard length is free. She wraps her fingers around his dick and starts stroking him painfully slowly, making him whine, and then she bends down and presses a soft kiss at the head of it, getting her lips wet from his precum. She looks up at him from behind her eyelashes before she takes him in her mouth, and when she feels the tip of his dick hitting the back of her throat she hums, making him shudder.

She will never be able to deep throat him completely because he's huge, but now she's able to suck like three quarters of his length and she's fucking proud of it if you ask her. She uses her other hand to play with his balls, rolling them between her palm and tugging from them playfully as she bops her head up and down his length, taking her time to suck the head of his dick eagerly every time that she reaches it. She's not saying this just because he's her boyfriend, but he legit tastes delicious.

Half of Aaron's dick is inside Perrie's mouth when he digs his fingers on her shoulder, hard, making her stop.

“Seriously? Seeing Pez sucking dick wasn't really on my bucket list.” Leigh-Anne shouts at them, a mix of surprise and amusement in her tone, and Perrie pulls him out of her mouth so fast that she almost falls from the couch, but thankfully Aaron's reflexes are better than hers and he catches her in time, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest, which also helps them to cover his dick and her exposed chest from Leigh-Anne's prying eyes.

“Lee Lee, for the love of God, please go.” Perrie pretty much begs her, and her friend just laughs.

Asshole.

“It's not like I was planning on seeing you guys having sex on my way to the kitchen.” She replies, and Perrie just groans, the sound muffled by Aaron's chest.

“Can we please just act like this never happened?” Aaron offers, and Leigh-Anne seems to think about it for a few moments before she nods.

“Fine. But I'm naming your first born after witnessing this traumatic event.” She replies with a devilish smile, and Perrie's cheeks turn so red that she's almost sure that she looks like a tomato. She's thankful that neither Aaron or Leigh-Anne can see her face right now because she must look ridiculous.

She hears Leigh-Anne's footsteps going up the stairs, and when she can't hear them any longer she knows that her friend is already in the upper deck.

“Well, the mood was ruined.” Perrie says as she leans back and whines, and Aaron just chuckles before pressing a soft kiss to her lips to make her stop.

“Not necessarily. We can still go to my bunk and continue.” He offers, and she nods eagerly.

Don't judge her for wanting to get off. It's not her fault that her boyfriend knows how to do it.

She tries to make herself look as decent as possible, even putting her jumper back on, because they have to see the others on their way to his bunk. Aaron also puts his t-shirt back on, and she pouts when she no longer can see his abs.

She can still see how hard he is because his sweatpants aren't helping him at all, but she's just going to walk in front of him so no one else can notice the huge bulge between his thighs.

They interlace their fingers and he kisses her forehead before they make their way to the bunks area, and yes, she tries to avoid Leigh-Anne as best as she can. Luckily, she's too distracted dancing with Randall to even notice them.

Perrie grabs her phone as they pass it, and it doesn't take long before it starts buzzing, letting her know that she has a new iMessage from Jade.

_Jaron and Wolfy went to bed already. Use your bunk, instead. xx_

She turns to look at Jade who's still sitting at the same booth as earlier, and her friend looks up from her phone just enough to wink at her. Perrie shakes her head, but she can't help but smile.

When she guides Aaron to her bunk instead of his he doesn't say anything. He probably knows already why the sudden change of plans.

* * *

Perrie doesn't know if the others can hear her giggles as Aaron kisses her neck playfully, both of them lying naked in her bunk with only her _Frozen_ sheets covering their sweaty bodies, but if she's being completely honest, she doesn't give a fuck anymore.

The music stopped playing about an hour ago, but she can still hear Jade on the phone with Jed, and Leigh-Anne and Paul seem to have a very interesting conversation about types of beer going on, and if she can hear them, common sense tells her that they can also hear her.

But she doesn't mind.

It's time the world knows how happy she is; how happy Aaron makes her feel.

* * *

The next morning, everyone's talking about the McDonald's picture and how cozy they looked on Twitter and Instagram.

Of course they figured it out.

And if she happens to hold his hand when they go out in Manchester a few nights later knowing that the paparazzi and their fans are going to be all over them, maybe it's just an innocent gesture. After all, there are always pictures of them holding hands with other Mix Men when they go clubbing.

The picture of them that she posts on Instagram once they're inside the club with the caption _My boyfriend is paying tonight. #MakeItRain_  and that shows them with her arms around his neck as she kisses his cheek and his arms wrapped firmly around her body isn't an innocent gesture at all.

Thank God she turned her notifications off.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie doesn't move for a while and just looks down at him, the smile on his face reaching his eyes and making her heart skip a beat, and in that moment she realizes that she isn't falling in love with Aaron. She already fell.
> 
> She's in love with him.

The constant buzzing of her phone it's what wakes Perrie up that morning. Her head is pounding, and she knows that she's going to be dying later because of her hangover, but it's not like she regrets it. She had a lot of fun last night, after all.

She takes her phone from the bedside table to make it stop, and she's honestly really unhappy about it because she wasn't planning on waking up for at least another couple of hours. Plus, this is probably the most comfortable bed she has ever slept on and she's trying to stay on it as long as possible. It isn't that early, but it's Sunday and they have the day off, so she wants to enjoy it as much as she can.

The first thing she sees when she unlocks her phone are Leigh-Anne's missed calls. She also has unread WhatsApp messages from her, her mom, and Claudimar. She whines once she's done reading them, and then she puts her phone back on its original place, hiding her face on her pillow a second later.

A chuckle behind her makes her look over her bare shoulder, and she smiles when she sees her boyfriend there.

“What does Lee Lee want, love?” He asks her before pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, his deep voice making her sigh. She really loves how he sounds when he just woke up. And she also loves the fact that he knows who has been calling her since 8:00 am. This isn't the first time her friend does this.

“She wants me to take her and the guys to the fair.” She says, whining once again, and Aaron just hums before tightening his hold on her.

His warm hands against her skin make her realize that she has no idea how she got here last night. The last thing she remembers is leaving the club, but she can't remember what happened after that. She's pretty sure that she's only wearing her thong and nothing else, but she has to look under the sheets to confirm it.

Aaron isn't naked either, she can feel the fabric of his boxer briefs against her ass, so she's kind of confused about what happened after they left the club.

“Did we have sex last night?” She asks him, turning around until she's facing him, and her boyfriend shakes his head.

“Nope. I just helped you undress because you couldn't do it yourself.” He says, and the blonde laughs before leaning closer to kiss him.

She would be lying if she says that she doesn't like it when he takes care of her. She actually loves it.

“You're the best boyfriend ever, did you know that?” Perrie says as she starts kissing her way down his jawline to his neck, sucking and nipping his skin.

“I'm sure that you have said that to all your ex-boyfriends.” Aaron knows that he fucked up as soon as the words leave his mouth. His girlfriend likes to pretend that she never had a relationship before this one, and the frown that appears between her perfectly shaped eyebrows once the words hit her makes him hate himself.

“I'm sorry.” He apologizes quickly, his voice sounding smaller and unlike himself, but the fact that his words make her frown disappear makes him feel a little better.

“It's alright, babe.” She murmurs, cupping his cheek before running her thumb over his bottom lip, and a second later she's pressing her lips against his, her tongue sneaking inside his mouth as she runs her fingers through his hair.

She breaks the kiss when her lungs start to hurt because of the lack of oxygen, but she moves her lips to his jaw and up to his cheek before reaching his earlobe and tugging from it with her teeth.

“Make love to me.” She murmurs on his ear, and she smirks when she feels him shudder.

The smirk disappears moments later when he moves on top of her, a yelp of surprise leaving her lips as he attaches his own lips and tongue to her left nipple, but just as she's about to push his head closer to her chest he lets go of the little nub with a wet popping sound and starts kissing down her body, his tongue tracing that huge scar on her stomach that she used to hate but that she has learned to appreciate over the last few months.

She feels a shudder run along her back when his teeth start tugging from her thong, and when he gets too impatient to take it off, he just rips the offending piece of fabric off, leaving her completely naked.

Has she mentioned that he's a great kisser? Because those lips know how to work more than her own lips, and she's reminded of that when she feels his mouth ghosting over her clit, knowing exactly what he's doing by teasing her. Her eyes roll to the back of her head when he starts sucking on her clit, but it only lasts for a few moments before he's replacing his mouth with his index and middle fingers, rubbing the tiny nub of nerves as he starts licking her pussy, moaning as soon as his tongue feels just how wet she is.

And also because she tastes delicious.

She wraps her legs around his body as best as she can, digging the heel of her right foot on his shoulder blade, trying to pull him as closer to her as possible to feel his tongue deeper. He chuckles at her movements and moves his mouth away from her cunt, kissing the inside of her left thigh while his fingers keep working her clit, his thumb paying attention to her slit.

“Someone's eager this morning.” He says jokingly, and then he bites that part of her body where her thigh meets her pussy, making her thrust up, his thumb getting dangerously close to her opening because of her actions.

“Shut up and make me cum.” She says, pretty much whining, and he chuckles again before sliding his tongue inside of her, making her thrust up once again.

She plays with his hair while he eats her out, tugging from it whenever he does something that she really likes, but once he replaces his tongue with two of his long fingers and starts curling them inside of her until he finds her g-spot, she has to let go of him before she hurts him, fisting the bed sheets instead.

Her orgasm hits her a minute later, wave after wave sending her into this zen place that only happens whenever she's with him, and she's thankful by the fact that she isn't as loud in bed as she is everywhere else or they would be in trouble most of the time.

He kisses the inside of her thighs as he helps her ride her orgasm, and once she's done, he pulls his fingers out before he starts licking her clean.

“Let me taste.” She tells him, and he just smiles at her from his position between her legs before bringing his damp fingers to her mouth so she can lick them clean as well.

Perrie sucks his fingers clean, and once both of them are done, Aaron kisses up her body. When their mouths meet in a slow lazy kiss, she sighs against his lips. She can feel herself falling in love with him, but she doesn't want to say anything until she's one hundred per cent sure that he's also falling for her.

Yes, she's scared shitless, but you can't blame her after the way her last relationship ended.

They kiss until their lungs burn, and when they finally pull apart he kisses her forehead, making her sigh once again. It isn't until he moves that she feels his erection poking her belly, so she sneaks her right hand between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his length, stroking him painfully slowly, but by the way he's moaning he doesn't seem to hate it.

“I wanna ride you.” She informs him, and she laughs when he only groans and nods in response.

He turns them around so she's the one on top now, and she smiles down at him as she presses her hands to his chest to keep her balance while she finds a comfortable position. Once she does, she wraps her hand around his thick length and strokes him, faster this time, giggling whenever he lets out a groan of pleasure.

Both of them got tested recently, and because they're clean and she has been on the pill since forever ago, they have been having unprotected sex for the last couple of weeks. She had never done it without a condom because she never knew where her ex's dick had been while they were apart, and she's honestly loving it.

She positions his dick at her entrance, and then she lowers herself slowly, taking inch after inch of his length until their bodies are pressed together, her hands pressed firmly on his chest. She loves how full he makes her feel when he's inside of her. It's like a piece was missing and she's finally complete again.

She doesn't move for a while and just looks down at him, the smile on his face reaching his eyes and making her heart skip a beat, and in that moment she realizes that she isn't falling in love with him. She already fell.

She's in love with him.

It hits her so hard that it takes the air out of her lungs and she chokes in a sob, and then she's cupping his face and kissing him with so much love that tears start falling down her cheeks without her noticing it.

He notices, though. He breaks the kiss, and it's now his turn to cup her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears as a frown forms between his eyebrows.

“Are you okay, love?” He asks her, and the concern and worry in his voice makes her love him even more.

She nods quickly and sniffles, trying to control herself.

“Yeah, I'm okay. I think I'm just hormonal, that's all.” She laughs softly so he won't notice that she's lying, but it's kind of impossible because he knows her menstrual cycle probably even better than herself, and her period was just a few days ago.

He pretends to believe her, though, and she hates herself for lying to him because she can see the disappointment in his eyes, even if she knows that he won't say anything because he respects her privacy.

She leans down and kisses him again, playful pecks to try and distract him from her lie that soon turn into a full make out session, so she guesses she succeeded. She starts rolling her hips as they kissed, and every time the head of his cock hits her g-spot she nips his bottom lip.

Her nipples are rubbing against his chest because of her movements, and she knows that it won't be long before she reaches her release once again, but she wants to feel him explode inside of her before she let go, so she pulls away from him and uses her hands on his chest as leverage to start riding him faster and harder, their moans becoming louder with each passing second, and just as she's about to let go she feels his cock twitch while it's buried deep inside of her before he reaches his own release, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fills her with his cum.

Seeing him like this, eyes closed and mouth opened in a silent scream as his fingers grip her hips so hard that he will probably leave bruises, takes her over the edge, and soon she's joining him, her back arching as her orgasm hits her.

She kisses him as she rides the waves of her release, even though she can barely breathe, and once it ends she pulls away from the kiss and hides her face on his neck as both of them pant.

He's running his fingers up and down her back, and she knows that she can fall back asleep in this position, but she's kind of starving and she knows that Leigh will call her again soon.

It takes about 30 seconds before her phone starts buzzing for what seems like the millionth time that morning, and she doesn't need to look at it to know that it's her friend calling her once again. She lets it go to voicemail, and a second later her phone is letting her know that she has a new WhatsApp message.

Perrie sighs before she reaches for her phone to read the message.

_We're meeting at the lobby in an hour. BE THERE. xx_

She groans before throwing her phone somewhere on the bed, not even caring at this point.

“We have to be at lobby in an hour.” She tells her boyfriend, and she feels him nodding before he presses a kiss to the side of her head.

“I'm gonna shower first because you take longer.” He says, and now it's her turn to nod.

She pulls him out of her so she can stop straddling him and he can go take a shower, and she whines at the loss of contact, making him chuckle softly. She kisses him one last time before he disappears inside the bathroom, and then it's just her in the huge bed.

It doesn't feel that comfortable when he isn't there with her.

* * *

An hour later, they're meeting everyone but Jade at the lobby. The other Geordie stayed at her mom's house because it's baby Karl's birthday and they're having a little party, so she won't be joining them today.

If she's being completely honest, she's surprised to see Jesy there as well. The oldest member of the group has been kind of distant lately, but no one has had the balls to ask her what's going on. Perrie knows that she will tell them at some point, so she's just trying to give her space and let her deal with whatever's going on at her own pace. If Jesy needs their help, she will ask for it.

They have breakfast before heading to the fair at the beach, and Leigh acts like a 5 year old during the whole ride there. Perrie would find it adorable if she didn't want to slap her every time she asked her if they were there, yet. Which happened every 2 minutes.

Once they arrive at the beach, Paul assigns them a bodyguard so fans won't approach them. They don't get days off that often, so for once they want to enjoy their day without being interrupted by mixers every time they spot them.

They just want to have a normal day at the fair like every other twenty something here. That's all.

Paul's wife and children are there, so he leaves them on their own, not before warning them that if they don't behave he won't let them go out again for the rest of the tour.

He's such a dad.

Jesy and Nick join him and his family, and Perrie just waves Jesy goodbye as she walks in the opposite direction as them.

* * *

Aaron's afraid of heights, so he doesn't ride any of the rides, and Perrie makes fun of him because of that. He has to kiss her to shut her up, but she isn't complaining.

Her fingers tangle with his whenever they're next to each other, and when they're not holding hands, he will wrap his arm around her waist or her shoulders, pulling her closer to him to kiss her cheek or the side of her head or just press a soft kiss on her lips.

She knows that fans are probably taking pictures of them from afar, but she doesn't care. It's not like they don't know that they're dating.

She loves this. She loves holding his hand and kissing him and having his arms wrapped around her body in public.

Leigh-Anne keeps throwing these tiny glances their way, and even if she's sure no one else has noticed, not even Aaron, she does. She has no idea what's on her friend's head, but she will probably find out later when they're alone.

* * *

They have fish and chips, and everyone laughs at her when they remember what happened in Japan. She's still not over it, and she will probably never be, to be honest.

It was humiliating.

Her boyfriend may not like riding rides, but he's good at fair's games, and he wins a huge Minions thing that he carries around for the rest of the afternoon.

He looks both ridiculous and adorable.

They take like a million group shots to post later, and once they're done, they go to get ice cream before heading to the beach to see the sunset.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

Aaron and the rest of the Mix Men are chasing each other near the ocean while Paul stays with his family a little far away from them because he doesn't want these children hurting his own. Adam left a while ago to join Jesy and Nick, wherever they are, so Perrie is sitting indian style a few meters away from her boyfriend and the guys, watching them play around as the sun sets behind them.

Leigh is on the phone with Jordan, but she knows that her friend will be joining her as soon as she's done, and it doesn't take long before it happens. The other girl sits in the same position next to her, and they stay quiet for a while, the waves and the laughs of the guys filling the silence.

If feels like forever until one of them finally speaks, and it's Leigh the one who does it.

“You love him.” She says, looking in the direction of Aaron and the guys, and it's not a question.

It's a statement.

Perrie chuckles softly. Of course her friend noticed.

“Yeah.” The blonde replies, seeing her boyfriend tackle Jaron before running away from him as fast as he can, Claudimar laughing so hard that she's sure they can hear him back in London.

“Does he know?” Leigh asks her, and Perrie sighs before shaking her head and looking ahead of them. It's getting dark.

“I won't tell him anything until I'm sure that he feels the same way.” Perrie says in response, and she's surprised when her friend starts laughing. “What's so funny?” Perrie asks her, frowning in her direction.

“Are you mental?” Leigh asks her once she's done laughing, and Perrie looks at her like she just grew a second head. “Pez, that guy is crazy in love with you. And he has been for a very long time. Like, since before you two even got together.” Leigh tells her, and Perrie is left speechless.

She can only see Aaron's silhouette now because it's darker and he's too far away after being chased by Jaron, but she knows that he's looking at her, and even if she can't really see him, she knows that he's also smiling in her direction.

Leigh is right. He loves her, too. She can't believe that she didn't see it sooner.

Perrie starts laughing, and now it's Leigh's turn to look at her like she just lost her mind.

“I'm in love with Aaron. And he loves me, too.” Perrie says, and she smiles so big that she can feel her face starting to hurt, but she doesn't care.

Her friend chuckles in response, but she nods, a smile of her own appearing on her face.

Perrie can't wait until they go back to their hotel.

* * *

She's half asleep back in their hotel room when he says the words.

They're watching some Harry Potter movie because there isn't anything else on TV, and she's cuddled under the sheets next to him with her head on his bare chest and his arms wrapped firmly around her naked body. They haven't done anything besides kissing since they came back from the beach; they just like sleeping naked when they have their own room.

She's falling asleep because she has seen these movies a million times, and just as Professor Snape confesses his undying love for Lily, Aaron blurts out the words.

“I love you, Perrie.” He says, and for a minute she wonders if she actually fell asleep and dreamed it, but when she looks up at him he's already looking down at her and he looks so scared that she feels bad for a moment. “I love you.” He repeats the words, this time looking into her eyes, and just like this morning, her heart skips a beat.

“I love you too, Aaron.” She replies, and his sigh of relief makes her giggle, but then she's cupping his cheek and pulling his face closer to hers until their foreheads are pressed against each others, and as her lips ghost over his before they kiss, she repeats the words just like he had done it before.

“I love you.”

* * *

_**perrieeele:** Took these crazy fools to South Shields beach today to show them how I got down back in the day. Even though I'm hanging and extremely fragile.... I had the best day ever with the most amazing people in my life!_

_**aaronnoir:**  Best....Day......Ever... !!!! Lol Fun times at the beach with my girl and the squad !!!!_


End file.
